


Timdami·家庭事务

by ReidSky



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: 逆序罗宾，34双A，12AO，Timdami/Dickjay 前后都有意义
Relationships: Timdami & Dickjay
Kudos: 13





	Timdami·家庭事务

Timdami·家庭事务  
逆序罗宾，Timdami Dickjay

1  
  
达米安刚被带回蝙蝠洞，提摩西只是在远远的、隔着半道墙的距离瞥过他一眼。他有韦恩式的英俊轮廓，在黑发底下闪着一双令人不安的绿眼睛。  
  
提摩西在心里惊叹他们父子的相似程度。从神色就能看出来。一模一样的自负，也许还有偏执。他猜自己将迎来一场家庭内的硬仗，后来证明他的确想得没错。只不过他没想到关系会进展得那么深，——那么不受控制，就像从深渊的上方俯视下去，所能见到的无非阴险的黑暗，一种神秘幽邃的呼唤声一直要他付之一跃。  
  
达米安刚从达米安·阿尔·古尔变成达米安·韦恩之后，他在刺客联盟养成血腥阴暗的习惯，认为有必要树立其大哥的形象，和提摩西·德雷克争得不可开交。最开始只是冷嘲热讽，后来演变成一有机会就发生的打架。  
  
在再次、不知道多少次解决寒冷队长之后，莱昂纳德·斯耐特被押进警车。冷汽让达米安行动不便，提姆只好撑着他的一边肩膀，他们要找停在附近的载具。从达米安脖子后边不停飞逸出Alpha经过稀释的信息素，但这也足够让提姆更加心烦意乱：它热烈，阴险，好像热带丛林里被日光蒸晒出的腥甜。他头一次闻到，几乎被吓了一跳，像见到条状物的猫。之后的一周里他都无法避免再次想起达米安的味道，它以其幽暗深邃的回味顽固地盘踞在他脑海里。提摩西痛苦地皱起眉头，没发现达米安正好奇地观察他的神情。他们走进停着各自载具的后巷，提摩西突然被推到墙上，后背硌着冰凉的石砖。  
  
“你发什么神经，他妈的，D——”提摩西话还没有说完就感觉一只手揭开了他后颈上贴的阻隔贴，他自己温厚沉默的气味飘逸出来，使达米安给出了“恶心”的评价。Alpha的信息素像泾渭分明的水质在空气中不愿相融划清界限，提摩西狠狠推开他的手：“是吗？你的也没好到哪去，我快吐了。它和你这个人简直一模一样。”  
  
达米安微笑，这形容刻薄的微笑显得不怀好意，让提摩西怀疑自己是否不小心踩进了这个糟糕养兄布置的陷阱。  
  
“这种情况下你才会说实话，德雷克。”他撤回手让提摩西能重新贴紧那块被掀开的阻隔贴。提摩西保持一言不发，一缕阴影拂过他的脸。  
  
2  
  
韦恩宅灯火通明，畅快的天光终于能播经窗沿一直溜进昏暗的角落。当然这意思就是他们要庆祝理查德·格雷森的十岁生日——一年里大概只有他和阿尔弗雷德的生日能让他们四个老老实实坐在同一张餐桌边吃饭，说话时不带脏字。  
  
他们的小寿星非常开心，并且肉眼可见地黏在杰森·陶德身边，缠着他要他给自己好好唱一首生日快乐歌。杰森表面上心不在焉，不耐烦地挥手敷衍迪克，但提摩西知道他其实对这种只针对他的黏人非常受用。后来他想或许这也是迪基和杰森最后搞到一起去的前兆之一。  
  
生日宴会之后应迪克小心翼翼、让人无法拒绝的要求，他们还得留宿在韦恩宅。多亏有阿尔弗雷德在，他们房间的床才不至积灰到不能睡人。睡觉前他们四个几乎四仰八叉地摊在大厅壁炉前那张细绒地毯上，壁炉里闪着一簇小火。迪克困得很快，他还在长身体，像只明蓝色的小章鱼缠在杰森身上，终于找到机会抱着杰森的手臂光明正大贴在一起犯困。提摩西盯着跳跃的炉火昏昏欲睡，突然感觉一只手在他腰间碰了一下。  
  
不用想他也知道是达米安·韦恩。杰森不会这么无聊，妈的，他们之中最大的这位“长兄”什么时候可以学学他们第二小的弟弟？达米安现在二十岁，已经长得很高，但身上还残留着少年时期青涩的劲瘦感，肌肉流畅漂亮。按理来讲他应该——韦恩家Alpha从来不缺市场，可他就是没和任何人，任何Alpha、Beta或Omega发生过关系，甚至绯闻也基本没有。也许是他的脾气真的坏到没有人愿意接住他这个糟糕的大麻烦，提摩西阴险地想。  
  
在达米安的手像一尾游鱼一样再度游弋过来时提摩西抓准时机牢牢摁住了它。他冲达米安送去一个危险的眼神，而达米安回以一副挑衅的神色，将手抽回去。他给开始打盹的杰森和照样黏着杰森的迪克盖上一层毛巾毯防止他们俩着凉。提摩西安静地看着达米安的动作，心里升起一股奇异的感觉。  
  
他猜这种感觉是偶尔发现一个烂人也不是那么不可救药。  
  
下一秒这种感觉就被提摩西给马上扔出大脑，因为发现他在盯着自己的达米安竖了一根中指给他。无聊的挑衅。他们在彼此眼睛里发觉了幼稚的轻易的被惹怒。提摩西起身去叫阿尔弗雷德，一起将睡在地毯上的杰森和小迪基送回他们的卧室。  
  
“您和达米安少爷的卧室也已经清洁干净了，提摩西少爷。”阿尔弗雷德腔调一如既往地令人舒适，不过暂时还无法浇灭提摩西的怒火。  
  
“我知道了，阿福。我们，——我和‘大哥’还有一些私人事项得解决。”提摩西从牙缝里挤出一句回应，见到阿尔弗雷德的目光浸满担忧，于是他加了一句补充：“我不会把他揍到布鲁斯都觉得烦恼的地步。”  
  
达米安在他身后嗤笑出声。“但我会的。”  
  
阿尔弗雷德叹了一口气，虚弱的气音融化在剑拔弩张的空气里。“少爷们，我只有一个不情之请：不要在今晚再增加我的工作量。”  
  
提摩西向他微笑一下，“不会的，阿尔弗雷德，我们都爱你。”  
  
3  
  
提摩西和达米安再一次地在房间里扭打起来，肉体沉重栽向地毯的声音被细绒吸掉。提摩西比达米安矮，身板也没他结实，但灵活轻盈。挥拳出去的力道足够困扰达米安。后者已经过了找不顺眼的人寻衅滋事的年龄，可大概提摩西·德雷克恰好是他非常看不惯的那种类型。提摩西·德雷克，聪慧、安静，能摆出一副超然事外的沉静样子拉开发生口角的杰森和迪克，甚至给卡珊德拉的服装搭配出主意，简直就像——  
  
简直就像他的反面。

他不知道B是不是更喜欢提摩西做他的罗宾，或者干脆继承他的衣钵。在他被布鲁斯带回蝙蝠洞之前杰森和迪克显然都习惯了提摩西充当他们的兄长角色，布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德费了些力气才让达米安能正常融入他们的生活。  
  
他是外来人，他总是的。达米安在分神之间被提摩西压在地上。妈的——等等，这姿势好像不太妙，他被直接压着肩膀脸朝下摁在地上。从万能腰带里拽出来的纳米纤维链锁住了达米安的手腕。  
  
“我知道你在想什么，达米安。”提摩西的声音贴着他的耳廓滑走，接着一只手放在了令人不安的位置。这是一只年轻、陌生而该死的手。  
  
窗外的夜色已经完全沉淀，搭扣与布料摩挲相撞的声音穿梭在这一间封闭的室内。“你疯了。”达米安感到阻隔贴被揭掉，就像上次他在小巷里拿掉了提摩西的。看来红罗宾比他想得还要记仇。  
  
“我没有。显然你才是不正常的那个，你没发现吗？你迷恋我。”提摩西的语气简直趋近恶毒。达米安拧着肩膀嗤笑：“你在做梦吗，德雷克？什么时候你开始分不清梦境和现实了？也许你现在去把头往柜门上撞会让你的脑补能力得到控制。”  
  
提摩西不听他的。他用拇指划过达米安侧脸上他留下的一道淤青。真奇怪。这位不称职养兄的信息素开始膨胀，同类的气味在他闻来一直有一种铁锈般的生硬，它充斥他的鼻腔，简直要使他辨别气味的那部分神经失效。达米安同时也在忍受提摩西的味道，它们永远不能相融。

提摩西海洋般的气息像黏稠的水体漫过他的手脚。达米安的腰部以下被剥光，完全赤裸出来，细褐色的皮肤被笼罩在室内灯的播辐底下。他做出的最后挣扎是提醒提摩西：“你没成年。”  
  
“很明显我不会是我们之中进拘留所的那个。”提摩西用他一如既往的腔调宣布。他的手掌还是青少年的青稚形廓，但已足够能点燃埋在皮肤底下脉脉鼓动的欲火。  
  
那是达米安经历过最痛的一次性爱。提摩西的前戏做得很仓促，加之他们都是Alpha，在提摩西的阴茎擦过他的腿插进来时他痛得五官扭曲，险些拦不住喉咙里上冒的痛苦呻吟。不过为了报复提摩西·德雷克，他在他们都射过一次之后挣脱了纳米纤维链，将提摩西制住咬住他的腺体，两个Alpha信息素撞在奔涌的血液里让他们头皮发紧，被粗粝的排斥感逼得额角暴起青筋。最后他放开提摩西，让这个比他小的Alpha栽在地毯上，同时感到提摩西的精液正沿腿根下滑。  
  
达米安不太确定嘴边这点血腥味究竟属于他还是德雷克。不过这不重要。提摩西抬起胳膊擦净嘴角。  
  
他这位还没有完全适应哥谭生活的养兄已经向他证实他的猜测：病态的、蛰伏起来的迷恋就藏在他们不曾施行接吻的嘴唇上。  
  
4  
  
那之后他们开始维持稳定——而奇怪的绑定关系，但谁也不称那是所谓的“情侣”。传统爱侣之间可不会互相殴打，谩骂或者掐着对方脖子发狠。在迪克试图偷偷出去一人夜巡时他们俩会拿着通讯器跟在迪克后头，在不被发现的基础上尽量防止意外发生。现在看来至少在照顾养弟们、以及小芭和斯蒂芬妮上他们还能达成一致。卡珊一直是更默默看顾他们的那类。  
  
在发情期找到彼此简直是自讨苦吃，他们都认同这一点，然后在下次发情期来之前提前到一方的安全屋等待。提摩西·德雷克在十八岁生日那天得到全家人（包括臭着脸头顶节庆尖头帽子的达米安）的惊喜派对，礼物们五花八门，迪基送了他一只新杯子，杯子上有他自己拿颜料涂的鸟纹章图样。杰送了他一本悲剧集——埃斯库罗斯的悲剧集，甚至还贴心地用红色标签纸加了他自己的脚注。达米安的礼物盒子呈深绿色，提摩西拿在手里偷偷掂量几下，但没判断出里面到底装着什么东西。  
  
他在派对结束回到房间之后将它拆开，发现里面躺着一只他在短暂任罗宾期间佩戴过的胸章。提摩西曾经悄悄在它的背面刻下自己的名字缩写，后来它遗失在一次阻止鞋印脸、扇贝之流抢劫爱尔兰人聚集区银行的行动中。那是很久以前的事，所以提摩西还对此稍微羞耻了片刻。

他其实想对达米安说点感谢的话，最后选择潦草地写了一句谢谢，再将纸片塞进达米安的卧室门缝。  
  
这对缓和他们的关系起到很大作用。显然阿尔弗雷德非常乐见于此，他专门花上一下午耐心称量生面粉、无盐黄油和生奶油来做一只巧克力蛋白脆蛋糕，并在下午用托盘分给结束课业归巢的小鸟们。  
  
达米安露出一副“我已经过了认为加餐甜食是奖赏的年龄”的不屑神色，但还是老老实实坐到简易餐桌边将甜点消灭。从他的神色变化来看阿尔弗雷德的手艺大概再一次征服了他。他低头盯着托盘里光洁边缘框住的蛋糕碎屑，听见迪克轻捷地从门口窜进来，而他身后是刚摘下摩托头盔。一脸疲色的杰森。  
  
杰森似乎在经受发情期的折磨。  
  
大约上个礼拜他们之中年龄最小的迪克也迎来了分化，现在杰森成为了他们之中唯一的Omega。虽然如果他们几个一起上街去享用十几美刀的冰激凌时提摩西和迪克才是老被认成Omega的那两个。显然pretty boy提姆和年轻而贴心的迪基更符合传统Omega的审美形象，提姆有时候甚至得假装自己忘记贴阻隔贴来打发前来的搭讪的Alpha。不过迪克从没有这样的烦恼，说实话达米安都觉得杰森似乎有点对他保护过度了。  
  
他承认迪基是他们之间的粘合剂，也是唯二能让他们在发生争执时停下来将注意力给他的人，另一个是阿尔弗雷德。蝙蝠侠不在此考虑范围内。但在真正的亲密程度上，达米安认为杰森和迪克之间有种其他人都无从介入的亲密。  
  
它也同样存在于他和提摩西·德雷克之间，在他们分享彼此的时间里昭然若揭。他们排班撞在一起的夜巡之后提摩西总能找到理由让达米安跟他在旁人注意不到的巷尾或倾颓的废墟里打上一炮。

红罗宾的嘴唇贴着他的背脊下滑，绷紧的制服摩擦以及金属搭扣、腰带的撞击贴着赤裸的腿根滑落。达米安抵在墙上叫他“动作快点”，提摩西拉下他的底裤，让勃起的阴茎擦在大腿之间。他会操达米安的腿，因为他并不是时时刻刻都能记好下次执行任务之前在身上备个润滑剂和避孕套。其中避孕套不是那么必需。他其实还挺想看达米安夹着屁股手忙脚乱地套好衣服，而后穴里还湿漉漉地淌着他射进去的精液。  
  
提摩西从顶上的通道走进厨房。他称赞了阿尔弗雷德精湛的烹饪技艺，坐到达米安对面的椅子上提醒他今晚别忘了去安全屋“解决需求”。  
  
迪克一直观察着他养兄们的眼神交流。  
  
5  
  
提摩西·德雷克推门进来，下一秒他直接往后退想要将门关上假装自己从未来过。达米安·韦恩果决地用胳膊将门卡住，再把着提摩西的肩膀将他捞进来。  
  
沙发上坐着迪克·格雷森和杰森·陶德。老天啊他们的味道几乎是同调的了。提姆感到头已经开始隐约作痛，手头迫切需要一杯咖啡来提神调到工作模式，恨不得当头一颗失去方向的彗星砸下来将他们通通砸成无法分辨的粉末。当然彗星在改变轨道的那一刻就会被绿灯侠察觉，他只是在脑内模拟什么也不用担心也没有任何责任的未来。  
  
达米安压低声音警告他：“我们必须和他们谈谈，懂吗？”提摩西说我明白，他看向沙发上的杰森。杰森向他耸了耸肩膀，显然不会太在乎这次谈话的内容。  
  
其实提姆根本不意外杰森会和迪克飞快地搞到一起，这简直太自然了，但大概他们的初体验被提摩西·德雷克撞了个正着。养弟们进行到宇宙大和谐的不知道第几步，杰森帮迪克用被单盖住裸体的行为显得他好像不是那个正在被操的Omega一样。提摩西艰难地向他们道歉，退出房间。他收到杰森发来的短讯息，告诉他不用太介怀，而且“你一定早就看出来了是吧？”。

“是的，杰，所以没关系。”提摩西绝望地点触手机屏幕，“只是但愿阿尔弗雷德不介意我用一下他的蒸馏咖啡壶。”  
  
撞破弟弟们做爱现场之后提摩西在晚上少年泰坦事务结束后告诉了达米安。达米安与他罕见地达成一致先不通告B，他们要私下先找弟弟们谈谈。当晚他在提摩西快要睡着时从窗户翻进来和提摩西睡觉，提姆哑着嗓子抱怨：“我快累死了，你知不知道解决在动物园里搞破坏的疯子们有多难，他妈的当时园内甚至还有一小队童子军在卖椰蓉夹心饼干！”  
  
他想不出为什么达米安比他大五岁做事还这么蛮横，竟然还能以生理年龄硬要其他所有人叫他哥哥。一般这位失职养兄半夜闯进他的安全屋只有两件事：性或暴力，两者按比糅杂，并且从来不像提摩西会做的那样在每次会面前提醒一下对方。  
  
达米安摁着他的腰，另一只手给自己润滑，两个Alpha做爱总有种埋在空气里燃烧的火药味。达米安总是会痛得五官扭曲，绿眼睛析出锋锐的冷光。提姆在他下方惊心动魄地观察他，觉得他可能压力太大需要这么点疼痛性爱的调剂，同时察觉自己会对这样的达米安更有欲望，一种比他想得还要简单直接的欲望让他痛斥自己可能是无可救药的变态，不过大概不会变成反社会人格，他会用手扶住达米安的腰方便他适应自己。  
  
回到现在，提摩西艰难地沉在达米安凶狠的目光里，必须得由他来做这个调节者，…行吧。他的嗓子几乎开始焦灼地渴望蒸馏咖啡。  
  
“好了，首先…”他清了清嗓子，杰森伸手拍了一下他的肩膀，“首先我想你们一定知道做好避孕工作的重要性对吗？”  
  
妈的，我做到了。我终于在他妈的天杀的我的养兄弟面前说出了要他们注意性生活安全措施的话。提摩西·德雷克面无表情。他尽量让自己的态度显得中立，显得不像个要借年龄优势进行棒打鸳鸯的混球长辈。负起责任。他勒令自己这么做。  
  
迪克看起来坐立不安。他十五岁，上个礼拜二刚分化成alpha，海一样清新柔和的气味，有蔚蓝光亮的眼睛和匀称的好身材。上个礼拜五他和他的Omega养兄滚到床上去，他甚至在杰森体内成结。  
  
提摩西艰难地将“B得知杰森和迪克搞到一起并且没准会有孩子的样子”赶出脑海，他被自己的想象吓得脸色苍白。这幅样子让迪克更加不安，他的手虚握着攥在膝盖上，小心翼翼地问：“我知道了。…下次，我下次会注意的，这样好吗，提宝？”  
  
“你吓着迪基了，提宝。”达米安跟着叫提宝的语气听起来有丰沛的恶毒和调侃。而杰森看起来想直接站起来给他一拳。  
  
迪克握了一下杰森的一根手指，成功让他安稳在沙发里而不是去开启一些没有道德的兄弟互殴。他继续用无比诚恳的态度讲话，啊是的，他可擅长这个啦！“可是我喜欢杰。杰的味道也很好，我也喜欢这个。并且他也喜欢我的，”说到这里杰森抱着胳膊发出粗鲁的嗤声，但没有反驳，“他超喜欢。你们要拆散我们吗？”  
  
“也不是，也不是这样。”提摩西一只手按着太阳穴，“我只是觉得你们还太小，我担心——”  
  
“那你和大哥是什么时候上床的呢？”  
  
“算了，当我没说。”  
  
“德雷克，你的话术和脑仁都随下水道流走了吗？重点是陶德和我们不一样，他是个Omega！想想看，万一他们搞出个小崽子来，蝙蝠侠会是什么——”达米安思考了片刻，脸色惊恐地继续：“…我猜他其实会很开心。”  
  
“算我求你，达米安，别再提B了，除非你希望我太阳穴现在爆炸。”  
  
“我保证以后都会戴套的，提宝！”迪克竖起两只手掌。  
  
“不是，算了，我不想说什么了，达米安，你是大哥，弟弟们就交给你来管教吧，让我多活几年……”  
  
杰森打断他一直没有参与的谈话：“所以全家都没有人想要问问我的想法是吗？”  
  
“好吧，那你的想法是什么呢？”提摩西将目光转向他。  
  
“我觉得我的两位未成年就搞在一起的Alpha哥哥们没立场教育我和迪克。”  
  
“显然这就是没人问你想法的原因，杰。”  
  
6  
  
尴尬的家庭谈话最后以达米安定下的“戴套、贴阻隔贴、发情期提前让我们知道以帮忙打掩护”三条规定为结束。提摩西最后整个人陷进沙发，两只手捂在额头边听杰森和达米安互相戳对方痛脚。  
  
“家庭事务”，他妈的，他每念到这个词就觉得舌头都要抽筋。家庭事务最后还是得到了解决。不过起码这回他不会再在错误的时间闯进错误的房间不小心看到他养弟们做爱了。

而至于布鲁斯有没有察觉小鸟们两两绑定混在一起，那就不关他的事了。

FIN


End file.
